Harry Potters 6th year
by ColeridgeFan
Summary: Harry must learn to deal with the death of Sirius and move on with his life and education. While trying to move on Harry meets a new friend. R&R please! Flames welcome; they keep me warm at night! Chap 7 up and running!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter had lost a lot of weight since his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had only been 2 weeks, but the result was obvious. His first week back Harry had locked himself up in his room, only leaving to use the restroom. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't bother to ask if he was alright. In fact they seemed quite pleased that the object of their constant distress had separated himself from "normal" society.  
This first week was spent in a cloud of misery. Harry couldn't help but relive his most recent encounter with Lord Voldemort. And he also, despite his desperate yearning, couldn't get the image of Sirius, his wayward Godfather, falling through the veil out of his head. At night Harry would wake up in a cold sweat that mingled with his tears. He did, however, keep up his correspondence with Professor Lupin every three days so the Order of the Phoenix would know he was ok. "Ok?" Harry thought to himself," How could anyone even ASK that?"

So Harry's first week back slowly faded into the second week. Harry, tired of his solitude, finally ventured out on a sunny Tuesday morning (avoiding breakfast and snide comments from the Dursleys). The perfect day didn't do much to lighten Harry's spirits as he slowly made his way to the park. Sitting on the last swing to survive Dudley's gang's attack, he listened intently for any unusual sounds. It wasn't that he was worried that a pack of Death Eaters was going to swoop down on him where he sat, far from it! Harry just NEW that he was being tailed by a member of the Order. Pushing his glasses up further on his nose, he scanned the park as best he could. It was easier to guess who was not there, then who was assigned to him that day. He KNEW it couldn't be Tonks, because he would have almost certainly heard her by now. And he knew it wasn't Mundungus, because he would be able to SMELL him.

Sighing to himself and at his utter lack of new knowledge, Harry decided he had better head back before the Dursley's woke up. Adjusting his very oversized t-shirt inherited from his rotund cousin, Harry slowly made his way home. Once reaching the rather ordinary house on Privet Drive, Harry noticed a sign from the house across the yard. Squinting to read it as the sun reflected on its shiny surface, Harry could make out two words: FOR SALE. "Good," Harry thought to himself," this will give Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia something ELSE to talk about. A new neighbor always means new gossip." Sneaking upstairs and back to his rather messy room, Harry threw himself down on his bed. Groaning to himself, he finally decided it was time to start on his long list of homework, and in particular, a nasty essay for Snape, his least favorite teacher. Harry pulled out his quill, ink, and parchment and stared dumbly at them for what seemed like hours. Pulling at his hair and uttering a few curses under his breath, he put everything away. "I just can't think right now," he said out loud to his empty room.

The rest of the day went slowly enough, its highlight being a scuffle with Dudley in front of the bathroom. Harry lost and was forced to wait while Dudley purposely took his time. Sitting at his desk as the moon started to rise, Harry, once again, tried to fight back the memories that were always hiding under the surface of his thoughts. Once again he was in the Ministry of Magic with his classmates. Running from room to room, fighting death eaters, seeing the Order burst in to save them all, and Sirius falling, falling, falling. Harry woke up with a start as he banged his head on the hard floor. "Must've fallen out of the chair again" he said to no one in particular.

Suddenly Harry heard the sound of someone yelling an incantation outside...


	2. New neighbors

Disclaimer: Again? NO, its not mine!

A/N: Well I'm posting for my own pleasure, since no one reviewed my first chapter.

Harry ran to his small window and carefully pulled back a corner of the curtain.

"Sillas, what did I tell you today? You can't go around waving your wand like that! This is a muggle residential, for goodness sake!"

"Elias, I just thought it would make the move faster, its late, and I want to go to BED!"

Harry could do nothing but stare. The words work spoken with thick American accents and these accents were moving in across the street. He could see what the girl Sillas had tried to do with her spell; the furniture was still floating in the air. The man, Elias, mutter a few words under his breath and the tables, chairs, and sofa lowered slowly to the ground.

Sillas groaned," You do not honestly believe that I am going to CARRY all this in the house?"

"Look," came the response," I will take care of it, ok?"

Harry, knowing that it was not the best way to stay safe, quietly snuck down the stairs, avoiding the one that creaks. He opened the front door and tip-toed out onto the dark porch. At eye level he could get a better view of the new neighbors. Sillas looked no older than Harry. Her rectangle glasses flashed in the moonlight and her brown hair was in a tight ponytail at the base of her neck. She was in muggle cloths and was twirling a long, white wand in her left hand. To the contrary, Elias looked to be in his late 30's and was dressed in wizarding robes. His hair was an unkempt blonde that looked like it needed a cut. Elias was, also, starring in Harry's direction.

Harry, guessing he had been seen walked slowly forward with his arm half raised so neither would think he was a threat. Sillas, finally noticing that they had company, quickly stuck her wand up her sleeve and waved sheepishly at the boy who was now crossing the street. Elias was trying to handle the situation.

",Er, h-hello there, we're your um, new neighbors." Elias, looked down at his robes and, even in the moonlight, Harry could see a blush working up the man's cheeks. "Oh, er, my c-cloths," he stammered. "You see, I, er..."

Harry decided the polite thing to do would be to save the poor man," It's alright," Harry grinned, "I'm not a muggle. I'm..."

Harry never got to finish saying who he was. He was interrupted by a loud CRACK and a large hand on his shoulder. Starting, Harry tried to jump away from the grip. He turned to see a shiny bald head and a gold earring. Seeing this Harry was able to breathe again.  
"Kingsley," was all Harry could say before the large man with the deep voice pulled him away from the two strange people in front of him.

"Hello!" Elias started but Kingsley interrupted

"Who are you?" Harry noticed for the first time that Kingsley had his wand pointed at the newcomers.

"Uh, m-my name is Elias Solaris and this is my niece, Sillas. We just moved here from Colorado. I was t-transferred to Brittan to, uh, help out; I'm an auror."

Kingsley still didn't lower his wand. "Where is your work information?" was the response.

"Uh, h-here," Elias slowly pulled a packet from his inner pocket and held it out for Kingsley to take.

The documents seemed to be in order, in Harry's opinion, because Kingsley lowered his wand and shook Elias' hand.

"Um, Elias, what's going on?" came the whisper from Sillas.

"Never mind," was the short reply. The two adults walked a little distance away and started talking in a low voice.

"Okay, then," Sillas muttered under her breath. She then turned and smiled at Harry," Hi, we were never properly introduced. I'm Sillas Solaris, that guy over there is my uncle."  
Harry smiled," I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

A/N: Yeah, I added an American to the story, but what do you want from me? I'm American. Please R&R, even if it's a flame, it's better than nothing!


	3. Sillas

Disclaimer: No own, no way, no how.

A/N: It would be nice if you reviewed, but well, whatever.

Part 3

Sillas gave a wry smile," I thought you looked familiar. Of course."

There were a few awkward moments of silence where the two teens just stood there. Finally Harry broke the tension," So, your uncle is an auror?"

"Yeah, but he's not that good anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Um, yeah, he used to be really, really good, but, well, some bad things happened and now he's afraid of his own shadow."

Harry, not wanting to pry, let the subject close. Kingsley and Elias returned to the two young figures. Harry noticed that Kingsley looked much more relaxed and even seemed pleased with something. When he looked at Harry his face turned serious.

"Harry, you know you are supposed to be more careful." This mad Harry's hair-trigger anger flair.

"You know, Kingsley, I CAN take care of myself. I faced Voldemort 5 times and I'm still here."

At the sound of that name everyone flinched. Kingsley looked angry, Elias had turned pale, and Sillas was looking at Harry with appraising eyes.

Kingsley cleared his throat," Even so, you shouldn't be wandering around at this time of night."

Harry sighed, his anger gone as quickly as it had come. Kingsley was right of course, it was a stupid thing to do.

"I know, I know," was Harry's response. "Well, I'm sorry I interrupted you moving in," he turned to Elias with an apologetic face. Elias smiled.

"No problem, no problem. I'm sorry if we disturbed you with our arguing."   
Sillas smiled at Harry and held out her hand. Harry shook and was surprised at how cold it was.

"Maybe we can talk some more tomorrow Harry. I'm trying to get into Hogwarts to finish my final year of school, but I have to speak with the headmaster. Maybe you can tell me what he and the school are like?"

Harry for the first time since he came back to Privet Drive, felt happy.

"Sure, Professor Dumbledore's great, and Hogwarts is my real home. We'll talk tomorrow."

And with that Harry said his goodnights and walked back to his porch with Kingsley beside him.

"Harry, be careful. You know you can't talk about certain things with that girl, right?"  
"Yes, I know that."

"Alright then off you go."

And with that there was a loud CRACK and Kingsley was gone.

Harry slowly made his way back to his room. It was late and his eyes were itching with tiredness, but Harry decided to write to Ron and Hermione, his two best friends. He pulled out his parchment and quill and began writing.

Dear Ron and Hermione (if you are there),

You'll probably hear this through the sources, but I have a new neighbor who is a witch. She was casting spells in the middle of the night. Her name is Sillas Solaris, she's American. Sillas says she may be going to Hogwarts, but is that possible? Ask Hermione what the rules for foreign exchange students are. I'm alright; the muggles aren't being too bad. 

Harry

Harry folded the paper and put it in a plain envelope, writing Ron's name on the front and set it aside. Hedwig, his faithful snowy owl, was out hunting. When she returned he would send her off.

He yawned and looked at the alarm clock. 3:30 AM. Harry marked another day off on his calendar, took off his glasses and crawled into bed. The last thing he heard was Sillas' voice floating through his open window.

"I am NOT CARRYING ANYTHING ELIAS!"

A/N: Hope it was entertaining. You know what to do; it's the little button on the bottom left corner.


	4. the potion master

A/N: Thank you Old Crow, for reviewing! Well, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Yea, right, as if I owned anything ever that the government couldn't take away.

Chapter 4:

Sunlight trickled into Harry's room making him turn away from it in his bed. He had yet another horrible dream of Sirius and had finally fallen into a deep sleep around 6:00 AM. Stretching and popping his back, Harry stumbled from his bed hearing a welcoming cry from Hedwig, who need water. Harry wandered to the bathroom to fill up Hedwig's water dish, stumbling on one of Dudley's motorized race cars in the process. After filling the dish with water Harry exited the bathroom and ran into the wall that was his cousin causing some of the water to spill onto Dudley's pajamas.

"Oi, watch were you're going!" came the angry response

"Gee, Dudders, sorry," Harry returned sarcastically, "I would have avoided you, but you are taking up the entire hallway."

Harry ducked under Dudley's porky outstretched arms and ran to his room hearing his cousin hurl oaths at him from down the hall. Shaking his head and grinning at his winning insult, Harry placed Hedwig's dish in her cage. Hedwig immediately started gulping down water.

"Hedwig, when you're done with that I need you to take this letter to Ron, where ever he is, OK?"

Hedwig hooted dolefully to let him know she understood. Harry absentmindedly stroked Hedwig's feathers. He was thinking about last night and the witch he had met. "Finally," Harry thought out loud, "Some wizarding contact. Mrs. Figg won't tell me anything." Dressing as quickly as Harry could running on only 2 hours sleep, he waited for Hedwig to finish. After tying the letter to her outstretched leg and wishing her a safe flight, Harry wandered down to have breakfast with the Dursley's for the first time since summer break began.

Nothing had really changed in the kitchen. Harry noted that Dudley's diet schedule was still posted on the fridge and Aunt Petunia was fussing with a melon. When she saw Harry wander through the door she managed to put her most "put out" expression on her face as she fetched another plate. Uncle Vernon was, as per usual, hiding behind a copy of the London Post and muttering about how lax the government was with criminals. When Harry sat down on Uncle Vernon's left, he received a hard kick from Dudley who was sitting across from him and smirking. The kick had made Harry cry out, which in turn directed Uncle Vernon's attention to his useless nephew.

"So," Uncle Vernon grunted, "finally decided to stop moping around in your room, have you?"

Dudley gave Harry a sneer from across the table, but said nothing.

"I'm going to talk to the new neighbor today," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"WHAT? You'll do no such thing, boy! I'll not have new neighbors thinking there is anything ABNORMAL with MY family!" Uncle Vernon spat at Harry, his face turning an unappealing shade of puce.

Harry stood up angrily, "They are MY kind of people! I already talked to them last night. The girl will be going to MY school!"

Uncle Vernon also stood up, towering over Harry, "That settles it then! I don't want you associating with anymore FREAKS! You get up to your room boy!"

"Fine," Harry said with a glint in his eye, "I'll just write a letter to Professor Moody and let him know you don't approve of my visiting with anyone."

This comment had the desired affect on Harry's uncle. The puce faded from his face, which turned into a sickly sallow colour.

"No," said Uncle Vernon, trying to hide his fear, "You go play with YOUR OWN KIND, but don't you DARE bring them to THIS house! Are we clear?"

"Crystal", said Harry as he stalked out of the kitchen.

Harry, guessing that it would be too early to bother Sillas, seeing as he just met her, marched angrily down the road to the park. Not being able to do anything other than kick the jungle gym, and, after receiving the throbbing pain in his toe from said activity, Harry plopped down onto the hard dirt ground and stared around him with frustrated eyes. Why, WHY had he been cursed with such horrible relatives? Daydreaming that when he was of age he would move to Hogsmead and have nothing to do with his aunt and uncle again, the minutes slipped pass. Suddenly he heard the horrible sound of his uncle's boistous voice carrying down the drive.

"DON'T COME ONTO MY PROPERTY AGAIN! IF YOU DO I SHALL CALL THE POLICE!"

Shaking himself out of his revere, Harry ran down the sidewalk to see what in the world was going on. As he jogged up the front path, he was greeted with the sound of the front door slamming and one of the little glass panels crashing onto the ground.

"Um, hi," was all he could think of to say to Sillas who was still staring at the door in wide eyed confusion.

Slowly turning around with a puzzled look on her face that cleared up once she saw Harry she said, "I take it your family doesn't like foreigners?"

Harry grinned at the sarcasm, "They are the worst muggles imaginable."

"Well, it takes all sorts I suppose," was the wry response.

"Sometimes I wish it didn't."

Sillas nodded, then after a pause, "Let's go over to my house, so we are not on his PROPERTY," Sillas said with a wink and walked off.

Harry followed her across the street and into the rather ordinary looking house. But looks can be deceiving as Harry soon realized. Walking into entrance way, Harry's jaw would have dropped if he hadn't seen the same trick worked on a certain Ford Angelina. The entrance way that led directly into the living room was easily as large as the entrance to Hogwarts. One wall was covered with a long table which contained various cauldrons filled with many different coloured potions. Harry was also surprised to see the use of beakers and a Bunsen burner in a wizarding home. Sillas, noticing Harry's gaze, gave a sheepish smile.

"I have a thing about potions. I'm, um, kind of a potions enthusiast. It was my favorite class at Eagle Eyes. Come on over here to the sitting area. Can I get you something? Butterbeer or a soda? Sorry, but we don't drink tea, and I have no idea what a crumpet is."

"A butterbeer would be good." Harry sat down on one of the chairs Sillas had indicated. "What's Eagle Eyes?"

"Oh, that's the school I was attending in America. Eagle Eyes Academy, Southwest." Sillas handed Harry his drink. After taking a sip of her own, she continued, "In the U.S. there are four school divided by northwest, northeast, southeast, and southwest. I never seen the other schools, but I played Qudditch against them at a universal stadium in Oklahoma."

"Harry brightened, "You play Qudditch?"

"Yep, you, my friend, are looking at one of the only female Beaters in Eagle Eyes history."

Harry laughed. He was having fun for the first time in a long while. It wasn't long before they were swapping Qudditch "war" stories.

"...they were targeting our Seeker, trying to knock him out, it was ugly. I guess I got a little out of control, because the next thing I know I'm belting one of their Beaters with both Bludgers. Suddenly the whistle sounds and I'm thrown out of the game. We lost, 176-15. I was so angry, I swear, I was ready to pounce on the other team's captain when I saw her clothesline our seeker."

Harry sucked in a breath, "Brutal. Just wait 'till you see Syltherian and their dirty tricks. They-"

A loud buzzing stopped Harry from saying exactly what "they" were.   
"Sorry, some of my potions are timers."

Sillas got up and went to one of the larger cauldrons, Harry followed. Sillas pulled out her wand from up her sleeve and poked at the potions contents.

"Hmm...I think its time to add the beezor," she muttered to herself.

"What are you making?"

"Oh, just a little experiment." She smiled as she added the beezor.

A/N: Yea, took me a while to update, but given the wealth of Harry Potter fiction, I doubt anyone suffered from my absence. I don't have a beta, so there you are.


	5. Accepted

A/N: Thanks to JokittyEmiMousey for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Not enough money to buy the rights, but my uncle has the Tom Riddle's diary from CoS!

Chap 5

Harry looked questioningly at the potion but before he could ask anything a loud CRACK resounded through the high ceilinged room.

"Well, hello there Harry!" Elias had just apparated in the middle of the floor. "Sillas, I have some, um, good and bad news for you."

Sillas raised a single eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yes, I spoke to Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, and uh, he says you are welcome at Hogwarts, but..."

"But?"

"Well, after going over your transcripts, he noticed that, although you are VERY advanced in potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, your marks in Herbology, History of Magic, and Transfiguration are a bit below seventh year level. If you are to go to Hogwarts, you'll have to enter sixth year." Elias waited for the bomb to fall.

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS? Just because the curriculums are a little different? Damn it, this isn't fair."

"Look, I'm sorry, but that was Dumbledore's stipulation."

Sillas was taking in deep, calming breaths, "Fine. Fine. I guess I have to finish my, uh, "education"."

"Well, I just stopped by to drop off this packet of information for you. I'll be home late, so order out if you want. Harry, it was nice seeing you again." He turned to go, "Oh, Harry I never really introduced my self. I'm Elias Solaris, Sillas' guardian. Just call me Elias." He held out his have for Harry to shake. "OK, I've gotta get back to work, Kingsley, is still showing me the ropes. Bye," and with another CRACK, he was gone.

Harry looked at Sillas, who seemed ready to attack.

"We'll be in the same year," Harry tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, well..."

"So, er, does it say what house you'll be in?"

Sillas flipped through the packet, "Let's see...ah, here's a note, 'After reviewing your information and speaking with your previous headmaster, and speaking with our resources on this end, it is our conclusion that you would best be suited for Gryffindor. Enclosed is various information you will need for your upcoming year of education. Congratulations and welcome to Hogwarts.' Gryffindor...that's your house, isn't it?"

Harry grinned, "That's right, the best house at Hogwarts."  
"I just can't believe that I have repeat a year."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, nothing I can do about it now." She brightened, "At least I'll be ahead is a few classes."

"Well, I'd better go back home, if I stay out too long Uncle Vernon will be even worse than this morning."

"Oh, ok, I'll see ya around, I've got work on these potions anyway."

Sillas walked Harry to the door and waved goodbye. As Harry walked through the Dursley's front door he could smell tofu baking in the oven. Sighing at the unappealing smell that was permeating the house, Harry slowly made his way upstairs.

When he walked into his room the first thing he noticed was Hedwig sitting on his bed and looking rather pleased with herself.

"Well, that was quick"

She ruffled her feathers and flew out the window.

"Huh, well ok then"

Harry picked up the letter Hedwig had deposited on his pillow and recognized Hermione's neat print. Opening the letter, Harry read:

Dear Harry,

I can't believe you have never heard of the Solaris clan. I read all about them in "Which Witch Families of the UK and US". The Solaris' held substantial power in the 1800's when Albernain Solaris was the fifth one in his family to hold the title of Minister of Magic. His sister Adalain and his wife Caroline were very important figures for witches all over. Anyway, it's a long list to where Sillas Solaris is, but she is mentioned in various books. In "Probable Potions and Curious Concoctions", Sillas has a whole chapter. Her potions are VERY famous in the US, especially the protection potions. They are so advanced that the only way to learn them in school is to take 7th NEWTS potions. I, of course, have tried a few myself, and I almost got them right. Professor Dumbledore says that she will be joining our year. I am very excited to meet her! Oh, Harry, maybe you can get her to tutor you. It would be a great experience for you!

Love from Hermione

P.S. Ron and I can't wait to see you again. Don't let your aunt and uncle get you down!

Harry sighed; it was just like Hermione to think of nothing but school work. But...but, why hadn't Sillas mentioned this? Harry grabbed his potions book from his desk a looked in the table of contents.

"There"

Harry found the name. Solaris, Sillas-inventor-Protess Potion. From the looks of it this was a very complex potion, much more difficult than the Polyjuice Potion. Harry tossed the book aside and stretched out on his bed. It had been a weird day; the first day he had not thought about Sirius and cried. Sighing Harry turned onto his side and stared at the wall. He had a lot to talk to Sillas about tomorrow.

"Boy, are you coming down here or not?" Uncle Vernon's voice traveled up from down stairs.

"Alright, alright," Harry mutter to himself as he got up.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry was met once again with the smell of tofu. Dudley was eying his plate with such a look of contempt that Harry found it difficult not to laugh.  
"Well, boy, have fun with your weirdo friends?" Uncle Vernon asked as his mustache twitched in anger.

"Well, yeah, I did actually. Sillas is great and her uncle is very nice."

"Hmph, from a broken home, then, is she? And what kind of name is Sillas?"

Harry was trying very hard not to be goaded, but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, that's right she's just like me."

This was apparently not the correct thing to say because Uncle Vernon slammed his fist on the table.

Aunt Petunia sniffed, "Well, this neighborhood must be declining. I'm shocked that anyone can just move in here."

Dudley smirked and kicked Harry under the table.

Without another word, Harry stood up and stalked out of the kitchen.

A/N: And with that chap 5 comes to a close! R&R please!


	6. Roses

Harry slammed the door to his room and threw himself down on his desk chair. Fuming, he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Every time Uncle Vernon opened his mouth it made Harry hate him even more. Harry's door slowly creaked open. Standing in the entrance was Dudley, taking up the entire space.

"Does ickle Harry not like his friends picked on?"

"Shut up."

Dudley's piggy eyes narrowed, "Oh, yeah, well what are you gonna do about? If you don't want to be kicked out of that crack pot school of yours, you'll do nothin'."

"Get out of my room!"

Dudley grinned evilly, "Oh, I hit a cord. There's nothing you can do about it."

Harry had an idea, "If you don't like my friends, why don't you do something about it? Or are you afraid of her?"

Dudley "hmphed" his way out of the room. Harry knew his cousin well enough to know that tomorrow Sillas would be in trouble. He wasn't worried about it though, Sillas was of age, and she was allowed to do magic. Harry imagined what Sillas was going to do and he couldn't help but laugh. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

The next day Harry woke up early and, for once, not out of a nightmare of his late godfather. Dressing without turning on the lights, Harry let himself fully wake up. Dudley would go meet his little gang after breakfast. They would probably trash the park first, and then beat up the little first grader that lived down the street. If Sillas was out of doors, they would most likely go after her. Harry felt it was his responsibility to warn her, even though he would like to see Sillas go after his fat cousin.

Harry sat down at his desk and pulled a piece of parchment towards himself and began to write a quick note

Sillas,

My cousin is going to try to go after you with his gang. Its kinda my fault, but I thought you could take care of yourself. Dudley doesn't like witches; he's afraid of them. He shouldn't be too much trouble, but if you want to avoid it, just stay inside today.

Harry

Yeah that looks alright Harry thought. Hedwig was sleeping in her cage, having been out hunting all night. Harry gently poked her until she woke up. She wasn't happy about it and she nipped him.

"Ow! Listen, this will only take you a minute. Just take across the road to Sillas, that's all."

Hedwig eyed him for a moment, and then she slowly stuck her leg out.

"Thanks, Hedwig."

She flew out the window. While she was gone, Harry cleaned out her cage, which had begun to smell. He was just finishing up when Hedwig soared back through his window. In her beak was a note. Relieving her of the message and letting her return to her nap, Harry read:

Well, I'll just have to see this with my own eyes. I'll try to make it as painless as I can. No, wait, I'm lying. If your cousin is foolish enough to start trouble, then I'll just have to finish it.

Sillas

Harry grinned. His cousin had been asking for this for years. It was time he learned a real lesson.

Putting on his rather torn up trainers, Harry went downstairs. Aunt Petunia was already preparing breakfast. Uncle Vernon was reading the morning paper, but Dudley was still wallowing in bed. Harry picked up a piece of toast and pulled the marmalade towards himself.

Aunt Petunia called upstairs, "Duddikins, your breakfast is all ready!"

There was a loud thump, thump as Dudley made his way down the steps.

"Good morning Diddydunkins, here you go a nice fresh half melon. You've lost so much weight this summer, I'm sure you'll be off this diet in no time."

Harry thought this was a little too much like wishful thinking on Aunt Petunia's part. True, Dudley HAD lost a little weight, but not nearly enough to constitute any praise.  
Dudley ate his half melon in two bites, and then left the kitchen without a word to his mother. Harry followed him outside. Across the street Sillas was trimming roses. Harry could see Dudley eyeing her as he almost ran to his gang's meet up place.

Harry walked across the street.

"Hey, Harry. What do you think of my roses?"

"Um, there nice, but they weren't her yesterday."

"Of course not, they just grew today. One of my experiments; turned out well."

Sillas continued pruning her flowers while Harry watched.

"Say, Sillas..."

"Yes?"

"What exactly is the Protess Potion?"

Sillas stopped trimming, but didn't turn around, "Where did you hear about that?"

"Er, from a friend of mine. You're listed in my potions book too."

Sillas sighed, "The Protess Potion is dangerous if not done correctly."

Harry couldn't find out anything else because at that moment Dudley showed up with four of his friends.


	7. Anticlimatic Attack

A/N: Yeah, yeah, haven't updated in FOREVER! My microsoft program had to be removed and a new one had to be installed, I'm sowwy!

Disclaimer: Well, if the lawyers are still lurking, they should know that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, but I do own the Americans in this story! Any way, here we go!

* * *

Dudley's piggy face broke into a wicked grin and Harry groaned inwardly. Sillas, on the other hand, continued fawning over her precious flowers, all mention of the potion forgotten. Harry jabbed Sillas in the midsection with his elbow.

"What?"

"Here he comes."

Sillas "tisked" and glanced longingly at her flowers before setting her shears down. Heaving an icy smile on her face she turned to greet her trespassers.

"Well, hello there! You must be the welcome wagon."

Dudley faltered in his approach, cocked his head, and tried to get the joke.

"I'm Sillas Solaris. You must be Dudley, Harry's cousin? Yes, I heard all about you."

Sillas placed her arms akimbo and waited to see what Dudley would do while his gang egged him on.

"Go on Big D, let her know who runs this neighborhood."

"Yeah go on man let her know who's boss."

Sillas stepped forward and Harry noticed how threatening she could be. Her eyes narrowed and she barred her teeth slightly.

"Oh? Do we have a problem here? Ya know, I have an amazing ability to make unpleasant things just _disappear_. It's almost…_magical._"

Still Dudley said nothing. Harry could almost feel the wheels turning in his cousin's head. Dudley could not loose face in front of his gang, but he was deathly afraid of what Sillas might do. His reputation beat out his fear.

Dudley scowled, "Look you; you just better keep out of our way. This is your warning, Yank. We run this neighborhood and if don't want to be sorry, you'll just mind your own business and keep away."

Sillas cocked an eyebrow, "Is that it, a mindless threat? Boring. I had hoped for more of a show. I'll make a deal with you: you stay out of my way and there will be no waves between us, got it? Now if you don't mind, get off my property before I release my rather large German Shepard on you. Go on SHOO!"

No one moved. Dudley, it seems, was too surprised that his intimidation tactics didn't work.

Sillas' voice turned into a growl and reached enormous volumes , "I SAID GO AWAY!" She moved her fingers as if she would claw someone's eyes out. Her teeth were fully barred and Harry could have sworn her eyes were glowing yellow. Dudley and his gang bolted down the sidewalk towards the park.

Harry was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "Do you have a German Shepard?"

Sillas turned to him and smiled a normal smile, "Nope."

A loud crack announced the return of Elias. Walking out the front door he greeted the two in the front yard with a smile.

"Hey Sillas, flowers look great. Hello Harry, nice to see you again."

"Er, you too Mr., uh, I mean Elias. I gotta go. Gotta get ready for dinner. See you later Sillas."

Sillas waived as Harry made his exit.

A/N: Yeah, its short, but I will write a longer chapter next, I swear on a stack of Half Blood Prince Books!


End file.
